<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incident by InkgooSupernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064363">The Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova'>InkgooSupernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Autism Spectrum, Bed-Wetting, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, Bucky Barnes has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Unreliable Narrator, Vomiting, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as an innocent cuddle on the couch quickly evolved into the two of them necking like horny teenagers, followed by the Soldier easily carrying the other man to their bed. He may have been a bottom, but he still knew how to take control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Winter System [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based on personal experiences.</p><p>This story depicts accidental non-consensual sex acts and misunderstandings as well as references to past sexual and physical abuse.</p><p>Reader Discretion is Strongly Advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Soldier groaned as he pulled the man on top of him closer. The Falcon was biting onto that part of his neck that he oh so <i>loved</i> and it was driving him <i>wild</i>.</p><p>It had been a long day, and the Captain was out on yet another mission, so the Falcon and himself decided on a night in with just one another for company.</p><p>What started out as an innocent cuddle on the couch quickly evolved into the two of them necking like horny teenagers, followed by the Soldier easily carrying the other man to their bed. He may have been a bottom, but he still knew how to take control.</p><p>He felt the head of his erection rub against the other's belly as he crawled between his thighs, rolling his head back as the other man took his cock into his mouth.</p><p>Then the world started to spin around him.</p><p>The other man's mouth was so warm and wet and it felt <i>wrong</i>.</p><p>They did this all the time. Why did it feel wrong?</p><p>His head felt hollow and painful, a hard pressure behind his eyes as dissociative fog filled their skull.</p><p>The fog was quickly replaced with images of his old room, with his old Daddy.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He wasn't supposed to be here.</p><p>
  <i>He wasn't supposed to be here.</i>
</p><p>The Soldier and Daddy and Uncle Sam had <i>rules</i>. He was supposed to be fast asleep in their head so the Soldier could do the grown up things he liked.</p><p>He whimpered as he covered his face with his flesh arm, the feeling of the other's mouth around his privates sending horrible waves of nausea rolling through his tummy.</p><p>The other man was having fun.</p><p>Jamesy would be an awful, horrible, ungrateful little boy if he took away his fun.</p><p>He swallowed against the chime rising in his throat, begging the Soldier to come back and let him hide away from this.</p><p>He didn't even feel the other's mouth pull off of the painfully stiff feeling between his legs.</p><p>"Soldier, status report. Did you hear me?" Uncle Sam asked.</p><p>He had to be the Soldier. He couldn't be bad again.</p><p>
  <i>They would all hate him if he was bad again.</i>
</p><p>"'m okay." That didn't sound anything like the Soldier. He prayed the other man wouldn't notice.</p><p>He noticed.</p><p>"Jamesy?! Oh my god- Jamesy I am <i>so sorry!</i> Why didn't you <i>tell me?!</i>" Uncle Sam sounded very upset, pulling away from him like he was made out of hot iron.</p><p>"'m sorry 'm sorry! Y'u were ha'ffin fun an'-an' I di'n' wan'a make y'u mad..." Jamesy whimpered, trying so hard to not add to his impending punishment by puking all over himself.</p><p>He failed not two seconds after he finished talking.</p><p>Uncle Sam left him alone on the bed. He could hear him talking in the other room. He was probably on the phone telling Daddy how awful he was for butting into Uncle Sam and the Soldier's grown up games and ruining their fun. They were probably thinking of all the ways they could punish him for that <i>and</i> puking up their dinner all over himself and the bed.</p><p>He didn't leave the puddle of his own sick, even after he also accidentally wet himself. He didn't even have pants on to prevent even a little bit of his shameful display from soaking into the bed.</p><p>He did so <i>bad</i>.</p><p>They would probably string him up by his toes and hit him with sticks and bats and poles until he learned to behave and not ruin everyone's fun.</p><p>Or maybe when Daddy got back they would take turns spanking him until he bled.</p><p>Or maybe they would take turns making him play grown up games to make up for him ruining everything.</p><p>He didn't realize he had anything left in his stomach until it made its way through his throat and onto the bed with the rest of his rejected stomach contents.</p><p>He wouldn't move, even if everything felt terrible and his skin felt slimy and dirty and the air around him was sour with sick and pee. He would stay and wait for his punishment.</p><p>That didn't stop him from flinching when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Jamesy? Can I come in?" Uncle Sam asked from the other side. This was it. This was where he would be punished for being such an awful little boy for interrupting their fun.</p><p>He took in a deep, shuttering breath, before responding.</p><p>"'Kay." Was all he could force out of his chest, which was currently crushed in the vice grip of panicky fear.</p><p>The door slowly cracked open, revealing Uncle Sam's shadow. He wasn't naked anymore, instead wearing some of Daddy's sleep clothes from his room. He really did ruin their fun.</p><p>"Jamesy, I want to talk about what happened." Uncle Sam stepped through, before immediately stepping back at the putrid smell.</p><p>"'m sorry." He mumbled, keeping head down.</p><p>"No, no this- this isn't your fault. <i>None</i> of this is your fault." Uncle Sam rubbed his face. He looked really distraught still, and Jamesy couldn't help the sick feeling in his tummy again.</p><p>"Here, lets get you cleaned up, then we'll talk about what happened, okay?" Uncle Sam offered his hand to him. He was so <i>scared</i>. He didn't want to move. What if he punishes him by holding his head under the hot bath water?</p><p>But he couldn't be bad again. Not again.</p><p>"Here, it's gonna be okay, you can get a shower by yourself if you want, I can keep an ear out if you get hurt." Uncle Sam explained.</p><p>Jamesy really wanted to clean the spit and sick and pee off of his crawling skin. He could handle a shower on his own.</p><p>He slowly stood, using his hands to cover his private parts that were currently coated in the same disgusting, shameful display as the bed sheets. He made his way to the bathroom, easily stepping into the shower's warm water. He took his time washing his shameful display from his body, completely numb and watching himself from the corner of the room. He could barely hear Uncle Sam whimpering and whispering in the other room from over the thrum of water.</p><p>When he finally felt like he was back in his body, he rinsed the soap off of himself and turned the water off. He dried himself off with a nearby towel, still listening for Uncle Sam in the other room.</p><p>He walked out of the bathroom, finding that the bed sheets had already been removed with his favorite Triceratops plush sitting next to Winnie on the bare bed. Beside them were some folded and pressed pajamas. He dressed himself into the pajamas before clutching the two to his chest.</p><p>"Hey, Jamesy? Could you come here, please?" Uncle Sam called from the living room.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>His punishment was inevitable.</p><p>He clutched the plush toys tight to his chest before stepping out of his room, finding Uncle Sam sitting on the couch.</p><p>He padded towards his doom, choosing to cautiously plop himself on the opposite side of the couch, facing towards the TV the same way Uncle Sam was.</p><p>"You doing okay? Feel better after getting cleaned up?" Uncle Sam asked, not looking towards him. He felt more comfortable not facing him, like he wasn't expected to answer quickly. He did feel a little better, his skin felt a little less crawly and slimy. He nodded.</p><p>"That's good." Uncle Sam nodded.</p><p>They sat in silence for about five minutes.</p><p>"So, I want to talk about what happened." Uncle Sam didn't sound angry, he kept his voice light despite how Jamesy could <i>feel</i> how upset he still was.</p><p>"'m sorry." He mumbled.</p><p>"It's not your fault, buddy," Uncle Sam reassured. "I didn't know you had switched out."</p><p>"I di'n' either..." He mumbled.</p><p>"Do you feel scared? Or hurt?" Uncle Sam asked.</p><p>He thought for a moment. He didn't really feel scared anymore. He wasn't even scared of Uncle Sam to begin with, just the memories of old Daddy. He felt safe with Uncle Sam, even after what happened, because Uncle Sam didn't <i>mean</i> to make him play the grown up games the way old Daddy did.</p><p>"No, 'm okay." He nodded. "Y'u di'n' mean t' an' I di'n' mean t'."</p><p>At this point, he didn't feel like <i>just</i> Jamesy. He felt like everyone all at once, with none of them talking at all.</p><p>"Yeah," Uncle Sam sighed. "But that was still scary when it happened, yeah? You weren't expecting it."</p><p>Jamesy nodded.</p><p>"Okay, so we're going to spend tonight doing nice things to calm down, and when Soldier comes back out, I'm going to talk to him about ways to make sure this doesn't happen again, okay?" Uncle Sam explained.</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"Can I ha'f a hug, Uncl' Sam?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, of course you can." Uncle Sam turned to him, opening his arms for him.</p><p>Jamesy slotted himself against the other's chest, nuzzling into his shirt. Uncle Sam pulled him closer, rubbing his back softly.</p><p>"I lov' y'u." He mumbled.</p><p>"I love you too." Uncle Sam hummed back.</p><p>———</p><p>The Soldier eyed the bell that the Falcon had placed in his hand.</p><p>"The minute- no, the <i>second</i> you feel yourself switching out with <i>anyone</i> else, you drop it immediately. Got it?" The Falcon had been lecturing him for an hour and seventeen minutes about the importance of informed consent and keeping the other alters safe.</p><p>"Understood." He nodded.</p><p>He would not fail as a protector again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Sides To Every Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The events of the previous chapter, now told from Sam's point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam hummed softly as the Soldier's lips grazed against the skin of his neck, not once feeling even an accidental graze of teeth.</p><p>"Having fun there, big guy?" Sam purred, running a hand through the machine's long hair while the other's flesh hand pawed at the growing erection in his sleep pants. He shivered a little as the other's cold, metal hand grazed his bare chest.</p><p>Steve was off on a mission once again, leaving Sam and the Winter System alone for a few nights. It was pretty uneventful, all things considered, with Sam and Bucky spending their time exercising together and performing other mindless duties around the apartment. It was kind of boring in the tower with all of A-Team out saving the world.</p><p>That was, until the Soldier wormed his way to the driver's seat.</p><p>Sam went from having his boyfriend snuggling innocently against his side on the couch, to the world's deadliest assassin sucking on his neck while trying to jerk him off through his clothes, practically <i>begging</i> for him to dick him down good and hard. The change was sudden, but by no means unappreciated.</p><p>The Soldier growled softly, his warm tongue running against the vein in his neck. Was it unnerving, having the Winter Soldier's weaponized jaw pressed so close to his jugular? Not really, he trusted him enough to not hurt him. Besides, he had his dick in his mouth once, and that turned out fine, if not for a paper-cut sized nick at the base that he didn't bring any attention to.</p><p>"Hey, why don't we head to the room? It's getting a bit hot out here." Sam piped up, patting the Soldier's back, coaxing him off of him. Sure, he missed the warm hand stroking him off, but he would get a lot more later anyways.</p><p>Besides, the couch wasn't as comfy as their bed.</p><p>"Khorosho." The Soldier huffed. If Sam didn't know any better, he would've thought the machine was angry. Instead, he knew that he was just as excited to continue as he was. Sam yelped as the Soldier wrapped his arms around him and easily scooped him off of the couch, carrying him to the room. He had to admit, seeing the other's strength on display was pretty hot, even if he was currently hanging over his super soldier boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>The Soldier set him down on the bed carefully before laying down himself, stretching out on the bed. Sam hummed at the sight, slipping his own sleep pants off before turning to help tug the Soldier's down his thick thighs.</p><p>"Someone's excited~" Sam chuckled, watching as the machine's cock sprung free from its confines, standing thick and tall and proud. It still amazed him that he was able to take <i>either</i> of his boyfriend's cocks inside of him, considering how massive the two of them were. Sure, his was pretty good looking too, pleasantly long and nothing to sneeze at, but he didn't have a genetic-enhancing serum pumping through his blood to help him out either.</p><p>Maybe he should ask Steve what they both looked like before the serum.</p><p>Sam was shaken from his thoughts as the Soldier pulled him into a kiss, closed mouth and sweet. Barnes had issues with kissing too deep, and that was okay. He wasn't going to push <i>any</i> of them into doing things they weren't comfortable with.</p><p>"Status report, Soldier." Sam asked, knowing the severe importance of that question. Sure, it was always important to check in with a partner during every stage of love-making, but for them it was <i>extra</i> important. He didn't want to accidentally hurt any of them if something bad happened and he didn't check in.</p><p>"Green." The Soldier huffed out, antsy to continue properly already.</p><p>"Alright, good." Sam hummed, licking his neck softly before crawling down his body. He felt the tip of the other's dick rub against his belly before he laid himself comfortably between his powerful thighs, taking the Soldier's cock into his hand before slipping the tip into his mouth.</p><p>He shuttered a little at the salty, almost bitter, pungent taste of the other's precum mixed with the mild taste of his warm skin. It was, in all honesty, pretty fucking hot watching such a powerful 'weapon' writhe in pleasure beneath him, coming undone from just his mouth alone (he was too big to fit all the way into his mouth, and he wasn't about to end up in the hospital for sucking dick).</p><p>He carefully took the other's cock deeper into his mouth, letting his tongue roll over the flushed flesh. He let his eyes flutter shut, listening to the other's soft whimpers. He had to admit, those didn't sound <i>quite</i> like the Soldier's normal pleasure sounds, but maybe he was just feeling extra submissive.</p><p>Still, it would be better to check.</p><p>"Soldier, status report." Sam said as he pulled off of the other's dick. The Soldier's eyes were screwed shut, looking less like he was enjoying himself and more like he was in pain.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Soldier, status report. Did you hear me?" Sam asked again, gently tapping the other's leg.</p><p>"'m okay." The body before him squeaked out, eyes still screwed shut.</p><p>That wasn't the Soldier.</p><p>That was-</p><p>"Jamesy?! Oh my god- Jamesy I am <i>so sorry!</i> Why didn't you <i>tell me?!</i>" Sam yelped, immediately scrambling away from the other like he was made of hot iron.</p><p>"'m sorry 'm sorry! Y'u were ha'ffin fun an'-an' I di'n' wan'a make y'u mad..." Jamesy whimpered out before immediately puking onto the bed, as well as his lap.</p><p>Sam didn't know what to do, terrified and close to puking himself. He pushed himself off of the bed and to the living room, his stomach rolling with disgust.</p><p>
  <i>He just violated his little boy.</i>
</p><p>It was an accident, sure, but Jamesy probably didn't know that! All he probably knew was that his 'Uncle Sam' was hurting him the way his 'Old Daddy' did.</p><p>The thought caused Sam to lose his dinner in the guest bathroom's toilet.</p><p>He had to do something. He had to do <i>something</i></p><p>He had to call Steve.</p><p>But what if Steve hated him for this? It was still at least relatively early in their relationship, compared to how long Steve and Bucky were together. What if Steve kicked him out and never wanted to see him again?</p><p>Now wasn't the time to focus on that. He made a mistake, he had to fix it.</p><p>Sam grabbed his phone and dialed for Steve, hoping he wasn't in the middle of a battle.</p><p>"Hrm? Sam? Sweetheart? 'S it?" Steve's voice came through after the third ring, obviously having been asleep.</p><p>"Steve. I hurt Jamesy." Sam whimpered out, absolutely terrified.</p><p>"<i>What?</i>" Steve was definitely awake now.</p><p>"Soldier and I were in bed and I was sucking him off and Jamesy came out and puked all over himself and he's scared and I <i>hurt him,</i> Steve!" Sam gasped out, panic filling his veins. He didn't <i>mean</i> to hurt him! He didn't expect him to switch out!</p><p>"Sam, sweetheart, calm down," Steve hushed through the phone. "It's going to be okay. Just breathe, breathe with me sugar."</p><p>Sam did his best to even out his breathing to match the other. It didn't quell the dread in his chest, but it was a start. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"I know, I know you didn't Sam." Steve reassured. "I know you're upset, but it's going to be okay. If you need to, get some of my clothes and help him calm down. Try talking to him about what happened, see if he's hurt."</p><p>"Okay, okay I just-" Sam sniffled, rubbing at his wet eyes. "I'm sorry Steve, please don't hate me."</p><p>"Sam. I could <i>never</i> hate you. You didn't mean to, and I know he'll know that, too." Steve reassured.</p><p>Sam made his way to Steve's room, slipping into the too big sleep clothes, before hanging up the phone with Steve. After that, he made his way to the other's room.</p><p>After knocking and getting the okay, Sam pushed open the door. He was about to speak, but was caught off guard by the putrid scent of vomit and urine. He heard Jamesy whimper out an apology.</p><p>"No, no this- this isn't your fault. <i>None</i> of this is your fault." Sam whimpered, feeling even worse for seeing just how scared the poor boy was.</p><p>After helping the boy to the bathroom to get cleaned up, Sam got to work stripping the bed of its now soiled sheets. He couldn't help but mumble out quiet apologies to the little body under his breath. He managed to find one of the boy's stuffed triceratops toys as well as his beloved Bucky Bear, Winnie. Sam sighed, hugging the bear tight to his chest.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." He whimpered out, petting the bear's soft fur. He gently propped the bear against the triceratops before stepping out of the room. He could've sworn he heard the bear's soft, quiet whimpers as he walked away.</p><p>Sam sat uncomfortably on the couch, waiting with dread. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to make any of this better?</p><p>He listened to the sound of the shower water shutting off, waiting in order to give the little boy enough time to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jamesy? Could you come here, please?" Sam called, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>He watched as the little boy carefully stepped from the room, clutching the toy and the bear close to his chest, before plopping down on the opposite side of the couch. That made sense, Sam didn't want to be near himself either.</p><p>"You doing okay? Feel better after getting cleaned up?" Sam asked, watching the little boy think before nodding. "That's good." He nodded in return.</p><p>They sat in silence for about five minutes.<br/>
"So, I want to talk about what happened." Sam kept his voice light, trying not to betray how upset he still felt.</p><p>"'m sorry." Jamesy mumbled.</p><p>"It's not your fault, buddy," Sam reassured. "I didn't know you had switched out."</p><p>"I di'n' either..." Jamesy mumbled again.</p><p>"Do you feel scared? Or hurt?" Sam asked, wanting to gauge the other's emotions. The little boy thought for a moment.</p><p>"No, 'm okay." Jamesy nodded. "Y'u di'n' mean t' an' I di'n' mean t'."</p><p>"Yeah." Sam sighed, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was so relieved that his little boy wasn't hurt and didn't hate him, even if he felt like he deserved it.</p><p>After that talk, Sam spent his time caring for his little boy, helping him calm down and feel completely safe again.</p><p>He had a few choice words for the Soldier the next time he came out. He was already preparing a lecture on safe words and informed consent the machine would never forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Brief Explanations:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In this story, the Soldier accidentally dissociates and switches out while in the middle of an intimate night with Sam, thus causing Jamesy to front. This sudden dissociation leads to flash backs and a panic attack along with Sam panicking due to having accidentally harmed his loved ones through the Soldier's negligence.</p><p>For some DID/OSDD systems, this could happen. Systems can still have happy and healthy relationships with their partners, as long as there are proper precautions in order to avoid harm, such as a specific safe word or safe item, such as the bell mentioned at the end of the story.</p><p>These are all based on <b>personal experiences</b> and are not meant to explain or educate all DID systems, symptoms, or how they work. These are simply examples from our own experiences as a traumagenic DID system. No two people or their experiences are exactly alike, so these will not apply to every single case of DID.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>